


When the Day Met the Night

by MadH00k



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadH00k/pseuds/MadH00k
Summary: When a poor boy walks into an alleyway only to witness something he shouldn't of, it's either his worst mistake or the best thing he's ever done.





	1. Prologue

Heroes never die but I never said I was one of them.

I can't believe I ever trusted either of them.

I can't believe I let them throw me around as if I was only a playtoy, only there to do their evil bidding.

I can't believe I fell in love with one of them but for all of the past complaints I guess it was all my fault to begin with.


	2. I.

You see it all started on one faithful night in December, it was snowing lightly, showing people's gasps of air as they walked along the stone pavement. I trugged along the street, walking back to my home.

Since I was walking slowly, I watched as horse pulled carriages went by, men and women alike walked as they popped in and out of little stores; the ones I could never afford, not like I should afford them with the little money I make working as an assissant for a police officer; not like I would get paid much when my boss constants complains about my apparent lateness. I think I prefer my old job as a stable boy but I guess I wouldn't really fit into that role anymore.

Looking around me, I saw the clouds crowded together suspiciously overhead as the sky darkened. It was still a long way to my home, I decided to look for a shortcut which turned out to be a dark mysterious alleyway.

It may be a bad idea but I'm prepared to do this to get home quicker. I creeped down the alleyway cautiously, I curled my fingers into a tight fist.

In the dim light that oozes through a narrow gap lies the alleyway. It's the underworld of any town: gloomy and unpleasant. The vines that crawl up window sills and the crumbling plaster that envelops the old stone bricks appear romantic at first but becoming daunting as the sun sets behind the skyline of chimneys.

Darkness is lurking in every corner inside the labyrinth of narrow passages and dead ends. Litter is dumped on the street and birds nest amongst the sprawling rot. Suddenly, a muffled, in-distinct scream is heard from behind me. The candle-lit street lamps flicker off and I'm left with nothing but the orchestra of the urban night playing its eerie song...

Squeaking slightly, I turned quicker than lightning, my silver eyes widened as I took in the sight before me.

A young woman was brutally murdering an older man who seemed to be very rich by looking at his fine clothes compared to the clothes I wear which are not nearly as fine as his but I think they are good enough to live with. I ended up staring at the beauty whom had turned in my direction.

Luckily for me, I was engulfed in the shadows of this narrow alleyway. I nearly coughed on my own breath as I finally saw the front of her.


	3. II.

You see it all started on one faithful night in December, it was snowing lightly, showing people's gasps of air as they walked along the stone pavement. I trugged along the street, walking back to my home.

Since I was walking slowly, I watched as horse pulled carriages went by, men and women alike walked as they popped in and out of little stores; the ones I could never afford, not like I should afford them with the little money I make working as an assissant for a police officer; not like I would get paid much when my boss constants complains about my apparent lateness. I think I prefer my old job as a stable boy but I guess I wouldn't really fit into that role anymore.

Looking around me, I saw the clouds crowded together suspiciously overhead as the sky darkened. It was still a long way to my home, I decided to look for a shortcut which turned out to be a dark mysterious alleyway.

It may be a bad idea but I'm prepared to do this to get home quicker. I creeped down the alleyway cautiously, I curled my fingers into a tight fist.

In the dim light that oozes through a narrow gap lies the alleyway. It's the underworld of any town: gloomy and unpleasant. The vines that crawl up window sills and the crumbling plaster that envelops the old stone bricks appear romantic at first but becoming daunting as the sun sets behind the skyline of chimneys.

Darkness is lurking in every corner inside the labyrinth of narrow passages and dead ends. Litter is dumped on the street and birds nest amongst the sprawling rot. Suddenly, a muffled, in-distinct scream is heard from behind me. The candle-lit street lamps flicker off and I'm left with nothing but the orchestra of the urban night playing its eerie song...

Squeaking slightly, I turned quicker than lightning, my silver eyes widened as I took in the sight before me.

A young woman was brutally murdering an older man who seemed to be very rich by looking at his fine clothes compared to the clothes I wear which are not nearly as fine as his but I think they are good enough to live with. I ended up staring at the beauty whom had turned in my direction.

Luckily for me, I was engulfed in the shadows of this narrow alleyway. I nearly coughed on my own breath as I finally saw the front of her.


	4. III.

Wondering why we were back here so soon, I let go of Ciara's hand blushing slightly. "Why are we-?" I questioned before being cut off by her finger brushing over my lips before she spoke barely above a whisper which I would soon learn was usual, "the reason we are here. Why we are here again is because I know you want your family to be with you."

I smiled slightly which I didn't do often. Before I could pull away, she took my hand once again.

She beckoned me to take the lead which I did. We walked through the narrow alleyway but stopped when I suddenly started drooling smelling the dead which I quickly hid by walking further through the blasted alleyway, we ended up in the poorer area of town where I grew up so when the people saw me looking like a noble with a lady in my hand.

It'll be a sight, wouldn't it? I mean who would have thought that a man who came from relatively nothing would end up looking like this.

Glancing around the dirty streets, my eye was caught by my love whom was carrying a basket of fruit. I think she noticed I was standing at the entrance to the alleyway as she smiled at me, her green eyes gazing into my silver ones.

I strode up to her, not realising Ciara was right behind me. I gathered my love into my arms, gently pecking her lips before pulling away with a smile.

"My love, this is Lady Ciara Whitlock, my newly partner in crime. My lady, this is my fiancée Adelaide Montgomery." I noticed that Addie looked envious when I called Ciara my partner in crime as well as my lady when I used to call her both of those when she was only my best friend and not my fiancée.

Offering both of my arms out to the two beauties on either side of me. It must have been a sight, two rich ladies with a newly wealthy man. We walked together to my childhood home where I saw the rickety but stable cottage I call home.

My mind was over come with acute nostalgia for my childhood: so many good times here; like when I first learnt how to walk before falling on my butt but let's forget the last part; moving onto the time my eldest sister taught me how to read and write; the countless bedtime stories which were new every night - how my mother was able to think of a new one every night left me astonished; the games my siblings and I played whenever mother sent us outside to play.

As you can guess the good memories outweigh the bad times, well mostly, apart from that one big memory I prefer to call a nightmare. I suppose you want to know what I'm on about.

You see the nightmare all began on the worst day - that day was Friday 13th of October: I've heard tales about the curses and trouble that happens on that day in peculiar.

I was just lying in my bed when I started having visions - visions that could drive you insane if you weren't careful with what you did in those visions. You see if you got hurt in them, you got hurt in real life, anything that happens to you in the vision, it may very well happen to you after you wake up.

The worst thing is....

You die in the visions, you die in real life...


	5. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in the notes at the end.

Very cheerful, don't you think?

Well let's go to what happened to me.

When I was 7, as I mentioned before I used to have visions that were absolutely terrifying. I would suffer physically since I commonly got hurt in my visions - my body would be in extreme pain and I would be vulnerable for a length of time - God knows how long.

Typically I wouldn't have control over my body and reactions - like I would hurt my siblings without wanting to, and then whenever my mother would try to confront me, I would feign innocence which surprisingly worked.

My personality had basically splattered into two different people - the good and the bad: me and the entity whom was trying to possess me. Most of all, if you had known me at the time, you would probably see me whisper in a different language such as Latin. For example, "Ad perniciem solet agi sinceritas" which means "Sincerity is frequently impelled to its own destruction."

Forsan et haec olim meminisse iuvabit. But for now, Graviora manent.

Back to my original story that I was telling... I walked down the small stone pathway lined by flowers that look like the only bright thing in this part of town. Addie went in first seeming to be explaining something whilst Ciara and I waited outside in the garden whispering amongst ourselves.

Smiling brightly, my mother walked out without her basket which was honestly a rare sight. I hugged her with a smile telling her about our newly found fortune but of course twisting the truth as to not reveal the actual truth.

Fortuna vitrea est; tum cum splendet frangitur.

I heard echo through my mind, not realising I said it out loud in a dark, twisted voice as it cracked at times through the short statement. Unknown to me, my newly found partner smirked in delight recalling which demon in hell, the voice belonged to.

I already know of course - a poltergeist by the name of Cain, the one who brought me near death in my childhood. Not that I really minded that but I guess it was for the best that he didn't kill me then as my family will now be much better off with our newly found fortune. At the time I hadn't got the faintest idea that Ciara was planning something -something bad.

Acderrima proximorum adia.

Shaking my head, I came back to the reality of the original flashback. Looking at my mother who seemed concerned at my little blackout but trying to cheer up as I smiled failed as I suspected. You see my mother has always been a bit protective because our father has left us too many times to count.

"Are you Okay?" She asked rubbing her thumb on my cheek. I couldn't let her know the truth then again when have I told anyone the truth of my thoughts. I lied saying that I was fine which I think she believed but I have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ad perniciem solet agi sinceritas  
> \- Sinceity is frequently impelled to its own destruction.
> 
> Forsan et haec olim meminisse iuvabit.  
> \- Perhaps someday we will look back upon these things with joy.
> 
> Graviora manent.  
> \- Greater dangers await.
> 
> Fortuna vitrea est; tum cum splendet frangitur.  
> \- Fortune is glass; just when it gleams brightest it shatters.
> 
> Acderrima proximorum odia.  
> \- The hatred of those most nearly connected is the bitterest of all.


	6. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the end.

Una salus victis nutlam sperare salutem.

I just wish this demon would leave me alone for once. I mean come on the rest of my siblings had normal childhoods, why was I the only one not to be normal? For godsake, I was basically a demon whilst the poltergeist had possessed me. Just I ask once again, why?!

I mean sure I wasn't the best of my siblings - I was the ignored middle child.

My eldest sister Lucinda was the role model for all of us; she taught my siblings and I how to read and write so we would have a better future. My only other sister Clarissa didn't have impossible dreams like some of us, she has more realistic expectations which kind of makes her tend to gravitate towards her friends outside of our family.

My twin brother Eugene has always been over protective about our siblings especially me since we're twins and I'm the younger one - but he's always been unhappy that the standards are set too high for him which makes him typically be aggressive. My younger brother Thaddeus was the least disciplined so he was more rebellious to get attention. All unique traits, unlike me.

Pars maior lacrimas ridet et intus habet.

Clara seemed to have explained the situation to my mother who said she would see us at the mansion tomorrow with all of their valuables. Addie kissed my cheek before she disappeared into the house alongside my mother.

I glanced around checking no one was around before nodding at Ciara who nodded back as she teleported us to a completely different place then where I thought - we were in another alleyway but this one was different in the sense I couldn't smell death as of yet.

"Haven't you realised what you are yet?" Ciara whispered into my ear before she turned around stabbing the only two other people in the alleyway. My eyes widened in shock before smelling their flesh making me hungry once again much like earlier but the need was much stronger this time compared to before.

Unbeknownst to me, my eyes flashed red for a second, my human teeth turned into sharp canines. For a moment, I swear I blacked out since when I came back to my senses, I saw what I have had done to the poor people's bodies. The once peaceful looking corpses turned into ripped up skeletons. I nearly threw up at the mess I had made of these innocent souls.

Closing my eyes, wanting this to be over but of course it would never be over as I would always be a Ghoul, always be a monster. No matter what anyone else thought about this bloody situation.

Ciara came closer to my ear only to whisper, "Eram quod es, eris quod sum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una salus victis nutlam sperare salutem.  
> \- the one safety for the vanquished is to abandon hope of safety.
> 
> Pars maior lacrimas ridet et intus habet.  
> \- You smile at your own tears but keep them in your heart.
> 
> Eram quod es, eris quod sum.  
> \- I was what you are, you will be what I am.


	7. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end.

I was what you are, you will be what I am.

The only reason I knew what Ciara had whispered was because Cain had echoed her words in my mind. Confused, I looked into her blood red eyes with a glare that Cain had made up when I was younger when he possessed me.

"What are you then?" I whispered back softly not willing to raise my voice at a woman. I don't care if she's a monster like me, I'm never going to raise my voice at any woman.

She laughed a menacing laugh which I would never expect from her to be honest. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Think about what you have saw?" She hissed as I racked my brain for an answer; blood red eyes, love for blood and killing. Two options - vampire or demon.

"Why don't I show you?" She questioned baring my fangs. Clara strode behind me holding me in place by holding my arms. I felt her breath on my neck before she bit slightly into my neck but before I bled out, she licked the blood up as she bit her own finger holding it to my lips which parted slightly in a grasp as I wasn't expecting her to do that.

The leaking blood slipped into my lips without my permission but I was glad it did as I felt the wound on my neck close up. I still don't know what she is though, unfortunately.

Omnes vulnerant, ultima necat.

"Tanta stultita mortalium ect," Ciara whispered glaring into my silver orbs that were widening in either fear or shock, I wasn't sure because once again my mind was going blank. Cain had trapped me in my mind; held by the chains of my parasitic poltergeist.

Acclinis falsis animus meliorism recusat.

Disappearing and reappearing, we ended up into the mansion where we met up with Adelaide surprisingly as she wasn't suppose to be here yet. She looked at me and Ciara holding hands, being close to one another.

Adelaide came closer with a (fake) loving look as she held my face in her hands as she kissed me passionately. My blood ran cold as the veins in my body started to look black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omnes vulnerant, ultima necat.  
> \- All (hours) wound, the last one kills.
> 
> Tanta stultita mortalium est.  
> \- Such is the foolishness of mortals.
> 
> Acclinis falsis animus meliona recusat.   
> \- the mind intent upon false appearances refuses to admit better things.


	8. VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end.

My small gasps of air started to get stuck in my throats causing me to choke pathetically into the kiss - the kiss of death I realised after I started to choke. Ciara had noticed what was happening so she tugged on my hand she was holding onto.

It seemed to work as I was pulled away, ending up standing behind Ciara as if she was protecting me from certain death - which was going to happen eventually anyway.

"Pars maior lacrimas ridet et intus habet," I whispered into Ciara's ear with a half smile playing on my lips. She just frowned at me before she hissed something to Adelaide which I didn't hear for some reason but I probably wouldn't understand it anyway as it wasn't one of the languages I understand.

Suddenly I felt the effects of the kiss of death start to consume my mortal body as if Adelaide's anger was the reason for it which is probably true to be honest.

Coughing hurt more than the actual wound from Clara's bite did, the thing is my coughing was resulting in coughing up blood which wasn't pleasant, whatsoever. It left a sickly iron taste in my mouth, the funny thing is that whilst I enjoyed the taste of flesh, I hated eating the organs and blood of anything especially my own.

My coughing went on for like 2 minutes, as I splattered my blood all over my handkerchief which was originally white but now as red as my blood.

Falling to my knees as I grunted in pain not wanting this to continue - this torture is unfortunately never ending for me.

Ciara was choking Adelaide but stopped when she saw me on my knees, near to death once again, she dropped Addie who was able to stand up even after being strangled which was lucky for her, not for me.

Ciara once again bit her finger before trying to open my mouth which didn't budge whatsoever, this caused her to look both shocked and annoyed.

"Why are you denying this, do you want to die - being killed by your own girlfriend or should I say fiancée?" She hissed the question into my ear which surprised me since she was using her demonic tone of voice to threaten me.

Once again, I didn't listen to her because since when did she care what happens to me. I decided to suck up my courage to hiss in her direction, only to hiss, "don't threaten me. Why the sudden caring nature, huh?" She glared at me with menace bleeding through the cold blood red eyes.

The two dead orbs looked into my cold silver orbs as she stared into my soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pars maior lacrimas ridet et intus habet.  
> \- you smile at your own tears but keep them in your heart.


	9. VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end.

Acderrima proximorum odia.

Noticing that Adelaide had gotten up, I leant into Ciara's awaiting arms before I put my head on her shoulder as I tried to place my head into the right position which I was able to do because she was shifting in her position on the floor, in front of me.

Just as Ciara was able to place her bleeding finger onto my lips, Adelaide had knelt down behind the Jinn of a demon, she wa able to place her lips on mine once again for the second time in this last hour.

This kiss in particular was more aggressive and angry, probably because she was jealous over my relationship with Ciara despite us meaning Addie and I being engaged.

Then again Adelaide has always been the jealous type because I personally think she's a little over possessive over things she claims hers which apparently including me but unwillingly in my case.

Tiredness was starting to take course but the thing isn't I don't want to die, not this way. My body was relying on Ciara holding me up, thankfully Adelaide had let me out of the kiss of death.

I can't die, not now, this can't happen - not now! Out of all times, why now?! Not when Adelaide and Ciara are fighting to the death.

It's all my fault.

None of this would have happened if I was smart enough to go back home the usual way and not by a shortcut which was a dodgy alleyway. None of this would have happened if I had agreed to Addie's plan of staying home all day or a day out like a date between the two of us. If I hadn't met Ciara but...

If I hadn't have met Clara, I won't ever be able to fall in love with the Jinn. I would have been trapped in a loveless marriage like everyone else. Aegri somnia vana. Cain was right. I do have the same dreams as 'a sick's delusive dreams'. Well I guess I am a sick man since well you know I'm kind of, sort of dying right now.

Brevis ipsa vita est sed malis fit longior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acderrima proximorum odia.  
> \- the hatred of those most nearly connected is the bitterest of all.
> 
> Aegri somnia vana.  
> \- a sick man's delusive dreams.
> 
> Brevis ipsa vita est sed malis fit longior.   
> \- our life is short but is made longer by misfortunes.


	10. IX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end.

Under my feet, I felt the ground rumble as a mysterious wind followed close behind. I looked to the ground where I saw a purple whirlpool which I guessed was a portal. What I didn't know is how I haven't fell into the portal yet?

Looking up, I noticed Ciara was holding her hand out as if she was using a mystical force to hold me up but when she saw me shake my hand with a half smile. She shook hers in sadness before she whispered in a loving tone, "te amo, amica mea." "Te amo." I whispered back before I motioned for her to drop me which she did unwillingly.

Curae leves loquuntur ingentes stupent.

The gateway to hell isn't a place. There is no fire like the one you'd find in hearth or raging through a tinder dry forest. It is a place in the mind that for most is only open just enough to let the negativity in - the greed, envy and sloth. For the unfortunate it cracks open wider to talk or create alternative realities within the one the person was living in, bringing them into dysfunction. For the blessed it is a place to slam the gate shut and return to a healthy mind. Nemo ante martem beatus.

Frowning, I looked around seeing a map that was abandoned on the floor, looking at it, I saw the five rivers of hell; Lethe the river of forgetfulness; Acheron the river of sorrow; Phlegethon the river of fire; Cocytus the river of woe; Styx the river of hate.

The sins I have committed have landed me down here. That is literally the only reason I can think of.

I can't believe I ever trusted Adelaide. I can't believe I let her throw me around as if I was constantly waiting on her every need. I can't believe I was tricked into courting and later proposing to her.

The one thing I regret is that I never told Ciara the truth earlier - I wish she was the one whom I had courted and later proposed to but of course I would never get a happy ending because you see villains don't get happy endings.

Aeternum vale, amica mea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo, amica mea.  
> \- I love you, my love.
> 
> Curae leves loquuntur ingentes stupent.  
> \- Slight griefs talk, great ones are speechless. (Minor losses can be talked away, profound ones strike up dumb.)
> 
> Nemo ante martem beatus.   
> \- Nobody is blessed before his death.
> 
> Aeternum vale, amica mea.   
> \- Farewell forever, my love.


End file.
